New Girl from The Past
by sleepingdetective
Summary: TIFFANY IS NEW STUDENT. NEW CHAR. NEW ROLE.


TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER: IMAGINE THAT TIFFANY IS YOU

TEITAN HIGH SCHOOL, 07:00 AM.

Ran was just reading her book when Sonoko screams her name, "RAN!"

Ran covered her ears with her hands. She stares at Sonoko madly "You just broke my eardrum!"

Sonoko smiles "Hehe, sorry. I want to tell you an EXCTING NEWS!"

"Is it about Kid again?" Ran keeps reading her book.

"No,no."

"Then,what is it about?" Ran beginning to curious.

Sonoko sits next to her. "There's gonna be a new student in our class!"  
"What? A boy or girl?" Ran asked

Sonoko thinks "I'm not sure what i heard from Principal's Office. I heard the voice, but i'm not quite sure it's a boy or a girl. It's neither high as a girl nor low as a boy..."

"Well, i think we just gonna find out by waiting!" Ran says.

*SCHOOL BELL RINGS*

Sonoko sits on her seats, which is behind Ran's seats. "Time to find out!"

Ms. Jodie came in. "Hello everyone! Guess what?"

Everyone says 'what'.

"We got a new student in our class! Tadaaaa!" she's pull someone's hand from outside the class.

And... a beautiful blonde and american-face girl came in. She's a bit taller than Ran, and acting so cool and cold just like Ai (sorry,Ai;p).

"Hello everyone. My name is Tiffany Yuriko Allison. You can call me Tiffany." She said.

"Thats right everyonee! Tiffany is moved to Japan bcs of her parents that are..." Ms Jodie glance at Tiffany a moment "...diplomat! Yeah they had moved to any other countries like Canada,France and Italy..."

"Now, anyone want to ask something about Tiffany?"

A naughty boy raised his hand "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Every boys starts to 'yeah' and shouting "hope not!"

"No." She answered coldly.

"Okay,Tiffany. You may sit now, pick your seat."

The boys starts to shouting to sit next to them. But Tiffany fastly sits next to...Ran.

"Oh,hey.." Ran says hi.

"I was Shinichi's lover."

Ran shocked. "W-What?"

"I'll tell you more."

TEITAN SCHOOL CANTEEN, 10.00 AM

"So...you was, Shinichi's girlfriend?" ask Ran.

Tiffany says "I was. It was a quick summer. We met on such camping program."

"Re-really? And how did you know that i'm his current girlfriend?"

Tiffany grins. "Lets just say, it's something you'll never know and understand."

PROFESSOR AGASA'S HOUSE, 13.00 PM

,Ai and Professor Agasa were just chatting together and plans something to take down the Black Organization when...

DING DONG!

"I'll go get it" said Ai and she runs to the door.

She opens the door and...

"Long time no see, Shiho." Says...TIFFANY!

Ai stands shockly for a sec and then she says.."Tiffany! How i miss you!"

PROFESSOR AGASA'S LIVING ROOM, 13.20

"So, you're the daughter of FBI and CIA parents?" asked Prof Agasa

Tiffany nods. "I know Shiho's sis, Akemi Miyano. We were close because she's the girlfriend of my parents' agent, Shuichi Akai. Now, i'm a FBI agent. I came to Japan because Ms Jodie asked me to."

"Her Dad whom a CIA were the one who sended Hidemi Hondou or Rena Mizunashi into Black Organization to investigate them!" Says Ai.

Prof Agasa nods. "How did you know about Ai and Shinichi?"

"I asked Ms. Jodie about it."

Ai asked "Why are you asking about me?"

"Actually, i was asking about..."

"TIFFANY?!"

Conan just finished showered and found his ex-girlfriend talking with Prof Agasa and Ai, shocked.

"Oh,Shinichi. You know her already?"

Conan walking downstairs and approach her. "I'm her ex."

Theyre both stares at each other and those love flames burn again. Tiffany wears an uniform skirt that very very short and it makes Shinichi...horny.

"Can i asked for the antidote,Haibara?" Shinichi says

Ai looks confused "Sure,i still got plenty of that but just lasted for like 4 hours."

"Great. Give it to me now."

"W-wh-what for?" she's still confused.

Shinichi pulls Tiffany to get closer to him and kisses her lips romantically and passionately.

Ai smirks. "Ha-ha..My antidote is not for making love, kudo.."

Shinichi hand his hand(WHAT?! Haha sorry my english is so bad...ok back to story) to Ai, ask for the pill. Ai doesnt have a choice, she gave him the pill.

Shinichi swallow it rightaway and lead Tiffany into his bedroom. When they're arrived, Shinichi is turned into normal size.

"Long time no see, Shinichi. If i'm not wrong, our first meeting is just exactly like this."

Shinichi smiles "I want to get some condom first."

Tiffany lie down on his bed. Wearing just red bra and CD. Shinichi is getting hornier.

He kisses her lips passionately, squeezing her left-boob. They moaning.

"Put it in Shinichi, Ah~ Put it in!" says Tiffany

Shinichi thrusts his cock into Tiffany's wet vagina. "AHHH" Tiffany screams.

They keep making love until the antidote effect ends.

"Thank you so much Shinichi, I enjoyed our sex." She winks and kiss Shinichi. Then she get dressed up and go home.

LONELY ROAD, 18:00

Tiffany is on her way home. When suddenly...

"What a suprise to meet you here, Tiff." KAITOU KID JUMPS IN FRONT OF TIFFANY!

Tiffany smiles. "Well hello the greatest thief in this world. The last time i saw you we went to the same school together and we loooove to having sex."

Kid smiles "Want to live those nostalgic moment again?"

"I do want,Kaitou.."she whispers and playing with his cock "where is the place where we can do that?"

Kid squeezes her boobs. "Let's fly to my ship..."

And...they fly away.

They arrived at Kid's ship. Kid lead her into his bedroom.

Kid take off all of his clothes and now he's naked. He's lying on the bed.

Tiffany smiles naughthy and open her clothes she's kiss him slowly and romantically. They were madly in love when they were in high school.

Kid thrusts his cock slowly into Tiffany's vagina. She's moaning. He kiss her neck passionately.

After an hour of making love, Tiffany is going to cum.

"Ohh,Kid..Ah, AH i'm cumming...Ahhh" He thrusts harder "Ahh..Ohh..AHHHHHH"

"AHHHH" they both cumming.

They keep making love until midnight. It's the most beautiful day for Tiffany.

TEITAN HIGH SCHOOL, 2-B CLASS, 7:00 AM

"Hey,Tiffany!" Ran shouting her name.

Tiffany confused "Me?"

"Yeah,you. I want to talk about Shinichi."

Tiffany asked "Shinichi? What is happening to him?"

"Nothing, i just...hh. Did you ever have sex with Shinichi?"

"What? Have Sex? HAHAHA of course no, Ran." Tiffany lied.

Ran breathe freely. "Fuuh, thanks God. That means i have a chance to do it! Thank you Tiffany,See you!" Ran leaves

Tiffany smirks and whispers "You have no idea whose hole Shinichi's cock have been in..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
